The present invention relates to a distributed memory type parallel computer and a write data transfer end confirming method thereof, in particular, in which a CPU (central processing unit) in a local computing node has a main role and a write data transfer is executed from the local computing node to a remote computing node, and a CPU in the remote computing node confirms the end of a write data transfer.